


Hypnotized by the music

by ScarlettDragonwolf345



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - No Overwatch, Blushing Hanzo, Boys In Love, Dancing, Dancing on stage, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Jesse is a great singer, Jesse is singing for Hanzo, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rock and Roll, Romeo and Juliet References, Shy Hanzo, Sneaking Out, Stupid sexy Jesse, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, band au, falling in love with a boyband, fighting mention, flirting by singing, guitar playing to impress crush, leader singer McCree, lots of flirting, mention hanzo and Genji father, rock star McCree, sexual singing, shy hanzo gives me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettDragonwolf345/pseuds/ScarlettDragonwolf345
Summary: When Genji and Hanzo sneak off late at  disobeying their father's orders. They come across a American Band Group, which lead them to get a free vip pass front stage were a love blossom when Hanzo meets Jesse for the first time.





	Hypnotized by the music

**Author's Note:**

> song 1 deja vu- by 3ho3  
> Song 2 Entertainment- by Adam Lambert
> 
> The next songs are in the next chapters  
> Song 3 Runnin' Outta Moonlight Lyrics - Randy Houser  
> Song 2 Country girl(Shake it for me) - Luke Bryan Lyrics  
> Song 4 hypnotized - By Simon Curtis  
> Song 5 To The Moon And Back - Luke Bryan 
> 
>  
> 
> Songs played in ordered for this story

How could have this happen? Oh yeah It was a fist fight remembered quickly. He and Genji got into a fist fight after some punks shoved them into a fountain of course they attacked the kids only for their father to come by and their guards as well to pry the two boys off the punks before punishing them they only got a few minor injures just a few scratches here and their, Hanzo sighed only to notice that Genji walked in his room and tap his shoulder.

"Hey Hanzo, Lets go out" Genji beamed happily.

Hanzo rolled his eyes" Genji we can't you know what Father said 'If you go out well be in bigger trouble then ever" he reasoned.

Genji chuckled and shakes his head" I mange to convinced the guards that we can go out and have fun beside's a American concert is here plus I bought the VIP Passes" he explained. Hanzo face palmed" You know father will notice that will be gone genji" Genji grabs Hanzo shoulder"Brother listen to me Father won't find out, now stop being all tensed up and let go"

Hanzo sighed and watched at Genji left to get ready for the band, Hanzo sighed grabbing his hair brush brushing his hair out. Afterall he needs to look formal like he should be.  
As Hanzo was all dressed up and sighed as he walked out of his room and notice Genji all dressed up with the guards waiting for him as well" Come on Hanzo let's get going right now or else we'll be late " Genji Grabbed Hanzo arm and dragged him out of his room, making Hanzo stumbled over his feet as the ran from their palace with the guards behind them.

Hanzo sighed as he and his brother walked around town, he found this stupid and frightening since he worried that their father might find out that he and Genji sneeked off late at night to see a stupid American band. As they walked around they soon saw a group of people getting hyped up talking about a band, yup Hanzo thought to himself there going the right way were the band might be. It felt like a hour walk but they finally made it on time in front of a huge line up, luckly a few of the band members security guards came by and notice Genji and Hanzo with their VIP Passes which Genji handed to Hanzo, which the Security allowed them and their guards to pass by as well.  
As they walked Hanzo noticed they were at the front row seat were the stage was for the band which made him sigh and lean back against the chair. Hanzo turned to see Genji faced brighten up clearly excited to see the damn band, Hanzo really wanted to leave and go back to the palace wanting to sleep in room.  
Soon the lights from the stage flicked on blinding him and genji shielding their eyes from the bright vivid lights.  
Hanzo vision focused glaring dangerously at Genji whom shrugged and rubbed his neck chuckling only to hear a few fan screaming in excitement startling them.

Hanzo looked at the stage and notice a young american dressed up like a cowboy? He thinks thats what their called, he noticed the young american holding the microphone, noting to himself that he's the lead singer he was cute, very cute hanzo thought to himself he didn't even realize he was blushing till his brother pointed it out "Hanzo you alright you seem to be getting sick" 

Hanzo tensed up and looked at Genji" I'm fine trust me Genji just a bit coward in here" he mumbled softly, he noticed that Genji was smirking knowing it was probably it was the cowboy.

"Well then it great to be here Hanamura ~ If you guys and Gals did or didn't know I'm Jesse McCree, and the our band is called DeadLock " Jesse said saying his real name. Hanzo looked up at Jesse and noticed he way staring right back at him before winking at him making him blush bright red and turning his head away from the cowboy.

Jesse smirked and walks over to where Hanzo and Genji were as he kneels down offering his hand to Hanzo, Genji clapped his hand excitedly and nudge Hanzo "Brother look who here~" Genji teased. Hanzo looked at Jesse hand and not wanting to grabbed it only to hear jesse speak to him"And what's your name darlin~" he asked Hanzo, making him blush as Jesse grabbed his hand pulling him on the stage"You didn't answer my question sweetheart~" Jesse smirked.

Hanzo looked down fiddling his fingers"Hanzo Shimada..." he mumbled. 

How cute he's shy Jesse though to himself"Well then Hanzo looks like you might enjoy the show with your friend anyways hope you enjoy the show isn't that right everybody!" he yelled to the crowed which they cheered happily. Hanzo sat back in his seat covering his face in embarrassment wanting to die cause Jesse was hot up close .

Soon the music started to play making Hanzo look up and see's Jesse looking at the ground before looking at him tipping his hat, as the song played he started singing but looked directly at Hanzo.

" Hey mister bartender mix me a drink  
I really need something to tell me it's okay not to think  
Because I've been to all these bars and I've seen all these places  
I've hit on all these girls I've heard the same conversations"

Hanzo heard the crowed scream happily but notice that McCree walks over to him smrking before he finger bang at Hanzo making, him turn bright red.

"Cab driver, cab driver, take me away  
'Cause I already know all the words that she'll say  
And I'll be creeping out the window at the first sight of day  
'Cause every single night it seems to go the same way  
I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
'Cause this is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu  
I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
'Cause this is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu"

Hanzo looked up and noticed that Jesse grabbed him pulling him up on stage and whispered in his ear " Do you know how to dance ~?" Hanzo blushes even more and nodded as Jesse drops the mic and switchs to the lapel microphone on his Shirt, Grabbing Hanzo hand and started to dance with him.

"Mister bartender you will kick me out  
And the blond girl in the back you'll put your tongue down my mouth  
And the greaser in the jacket's gonna pick a fight  
And they'll probably kick my ass 'cause  
I'm drunk every night

Officer, officer, tell me the truth  
How many times can I get in trouble with you  
Before they lock me up for all the bad things that I do  
But you don't and that's why this feels that deja vu" 

Jesse Dipped Hanzo infront of his guards sticking his tongue out at them before pulling him back up close to his chest smirking.

" I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
'Cause this is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu  
I did it like this  
I did it like that  
And it always comes back around  
I don't know how to break this pattern down  
I did it like this  
I did it like that  
And it always comes back somehow  
I don't know how to break this pattern down  
I think I've been here before  
I think I've run into you  
I know the things that you do  
'Cause this is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu, woah  
This is deja vu" 

Jesse finished the song as Hanzo blushed even more looking away, he soon felt Jesse hand grabbing his chin softly making him look into his eyes" Ya know your kind a cute when you blush Hanzo~ Besides the song ain't over yet" Jesse smirked and lets go of Hanzo as he walked around him as a new song started playing, circling Hanzo in a predatory way.

" So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up  
I need to be entertained  
Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby

Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya

I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over "

Hanzo blushed scarlet red at the point to nowhere he can't blush anymore, yup this is how he'll die like this. He'll blame Genji later for this once the concert is over and then he'll scream in his pillow once he makes it back to the palace drowning his total embarrassments out. He soon felt Jesse grabbed him pulling him close to his chest as he lift his chin so their eyes can meet, "Hanzo he's a keeper!" Genji yelled at him, making Hanzo almost die in embarrassment. A shimada should never get embarrassed they show honor and no fear nothing can intimidated them, but right now all that past whatever the cowboy was doing to him. 

 

"Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment"

He yelped when Jesse picked him bridal style before setting him down on his back, Hanzo sworn he heard many of fans screaming over this making him want to end his life right here right now. He looked up and saw Jesse over him smirking, he couldn't move and couldn't already here Genji laughing knowing that he'll remember this moment and brag about it till he dies. He felt Jesse hand brushes the hair off his face and traced it down on his cheek making him shake as he closed his eyes, he sworn he heard Jesse Chuckled as he started to sing which should like he was talking to him.

"It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control  
Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both  
Close your eyes  
Not your mind  
Let me into your soul  
I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown

No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over

Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment"

Soon Jesse got off of Hanzo and pulled him up from the floor smirking on how red his face, he notice that his hair was covering his half of his face and brushed it aside, maybe later he can get this cutie his number since he never met someone so lovely and beautiful as Hanzo. He wanted to make sure that his cutie would hear every part of this song but right now he might need a break.

" Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment

Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream"

Jesse smirked when hanzo turned his head away, how cute so embarrassed over that little part well all the parts when he was sing like who wouldn't be. For Hanzo he was looking at Genji mouthing out to him silently "I'm going to kill you when we get home" Genji just smirked and just gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment

Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)  
I'm here for your entertainment"

Once Jesse finished he tipped his hat and winked at Hanzo "need a break from sing ya know" Hanzo looked at Jesse realizing he was talking him, he nodded and doesn't know why. Jesse chuckled and helps Hanzo back to his seat smirking and tips his hat once more,"Your such a beauty ya know" Jesse smiled at Hanzo before leaving to go back stage.  
Hanzo covers his face groaning into his hands, "So brother when will you two start a family?" Genji teased, only to be back handed by his brother"Baka o shimeru!"he blushed yelling angerily hearing Genji laugh as he rubbed his face where he slapped him.  
"I want to leave right now Genji!" Hanzo yelled at him, Genji sighed" Look brother relax let loose and have fun he didn't hurt you besides you did enjoy it when he pulled you on the stage " Genji pointed it out.

Hanzo sighed and looked down ignoring Genji."Hanzo...Hanzo... I'll make it up to you I promise okay" now that made hanzo look up facing Genji"Next time you decide were go okay " he smiled happily at Hanzo. Hanzo sighed and smiled softly" Fine I'll make sure to make it extremely boring " Hanzo smirked, making Genji whine" Shikashi kyōdai!" "No whining Genji you did say I'll pick " Hanzo smirked as Genji crossed his arms and pouted sadly.  
Hanzo chuckled softly and looked upon the stage and notice Jesse waving at smiling, making him smile shyly and wave back" oh my god,Hanzo you do like him!" Genji squealed happily making Hanzo tensed up "N-Nani! I do not Orokana baka !" making Hanzo flustered.

Soon without Hanzo knowing Jesse walked over to them and sat down on the stage infront of him and Genji" Howdy~" Jesse greeted making Hanzo tensed up and looked away from him. "So Hanzo, I noticed you weren't dancin, ya scared dancin as everyone watches ?" Jesse asked him, As Hanzo was about to speak his brother butted in "Yes he is but he loves to dance trust me also the name is Genji" Genji smiled happily.  
Jesse laughs slightly"Oh really now well then I might need to get you out of your comfort zone Hanzo ~" he flirted, Hazo blushed and death galred Genji and sighed in defeat" Y-yes all of that is true " Hanzo mumbled, he felt jesse hand grabbed his and pulled it up as he kissed it" ah shucks darlin you need to let loose tell you want you might love the next song and maybe you might dance with me to it how does that sound Pumpkin~ " Jesse chuckled, Hanzo pulled his hand away from Jesse blushing"W-We just met, I don't know anything about you and I-" He was cut off when Jesse laughed "Darlin relax we know each others name's and will learn more about each other when the show's over how does that sound " Jesse beamed happily. Hanzo crossed his arms and looked away "F-Fine only one dance and Thats it okay " Jesse smiled happily and puts his hat on Hanzo head and smiled" ya can keep the hat " Jesse smiled as Hanzo blushed. "Anyways darlin see ya cause I'm going to stay here only for a few months then heading back to america "

Hanzo frowned a bit and sighed" so the concert is over ?" he asked. Jesse chuckled and nodded" Of course plus it already 4 in the morning you seem very tired and I need to practice of my vocal sing anyways hope you come by again till we meet again " Jesse smirked and grabbed Hanzo hand kissing it, Hanzo blushed and covered his face with his other hand.  
Genji coughed and took a picture for the mid future as Blackmail and grabbed Hanzo arm "Bye McCree, me and my brother better head off before our father get's angry at us" Jesse smiled and looked at Hanzo " Well then goodnight darlin see you in the next moonlight~" Hanzo tensed up and blushed" H-Hai bye McCree" he mumbled.  
Once Genji and Hanzo left the concert, Hanzo looked back and saw McCree waved at him winking making him blush and smiled softly as he and Genji ran back to the palace with their guards fallowing behind them.

 

As they made it to the palace Hanzo and Genji bid each other a good night and went to their rooms, Hanzo sighed still holding McCree's hat. He blushed and pulls the hat to face and muffled screamed into it turning bright red, this isn't happening theirs no way he's falling in love with that stupid American he thought to himself. Hanzo Sighed and pulled McCree's hat off of his face and went to bed holding it" Okay McCree...we'll meet again tomorrow " Hanzo mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  
Afterall he can't wait to spend more time with that cute Cowboy again.


End file.
